


Time Off In Between Cases

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: You and Luke decide to spice things up a little in between hectic cases.
Relationships: Luke Fernandez/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Time Off In Between Cases

Title: Time Off In Between Cases  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: PC/Luke  
Summary: You and Luke decide to spice things up a little in between hectic cases.  
Fandom: Criminal Case Game.  
Spoilers: Criminal Case Supernatural Investigations Case 28 The Hunted Hunter.

~~

It seemed like everything had gone to Hell, quite literally.

The team was trying to find their mentor Jacob Arrow after he had suddenly gunned his RV a few nights before, not being able to stay a second longer with them because of his dead wife's Lily Arrow now being the host of the Demon Queen. 

Of course we had tried our best to follow his movements. 

And then there had been another murder sprung upon us, one that hit really close to home, well... for one.

Our partner Gwen Harper. 

The murder of her mother Dolores Harper.

They had never been really close to begin with. 

Dolores had accused Gwen of being a soft Hunter, not killing any supernatural creatures, or not enough.

And now she was dead.

Familiar suspects we had come across in our previously 27 cases were now back, and to top it off, Gwen was a suspect too.

Right now, you and your other partner, Luke, are taking a little break in between these harrowing cases.

"How do you think she's holding up?" you asked your partner. 

"As good as can be expected. Her Vampire beau Pierce is back in her life now, having been there for her when she laid her mother to rest." Luke told you as the two of you lay on your bed in your trailer you share with him.

You then rolled over on top of him. 

"Are you jealous, Fernandez?" you asked him.

"Of them? Girl hunter and her vampire boyfriend? Nah. I have to admit, I do miss the fun when it was just the three of us in this relationship." he said while letting you straddle him like that. 

"Yeah, me too..." you told him as you grinned. 

"I seem to remember a certain blonde-haired vampire by the name of Fabien De La Mort..." 

"That was because I was under a love spell! I was proving that love potions are not real when, well, you know!" Luke exclaimed, his face reddening.

You smirk.

"Did you two ever?" 

"No, maybe a kiss, but never what I allowed to do with you and Gwen." 

"Good boy." You say as your hands begin to undress your partner. 

"What have you got planned, honey?" Luke asked you.

"All in due time, sweetie." you replied as you began to strip on top of him, your clothes joining his on the floor. 

Both fully naked and fully hard, you stop Luke from reaching for your hard cock. 

"Here's the thing... let's masturbate together, but also, not really together, does that make any sense?" 

Luke stared at you. 

"You want to masturbate together but I touch my cock without touching yours?" 

That earned him a long passionate kiss. 

"Exactly." you say as you grab your own hard erection. 

"Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Luke said as his hand snaked around your body for his hand to grip his own hard cock.

"Ready?" 

"Born ready." 

You started jacking off, moaning and groaning as you looked your lover in the eye, not missing one beat of your heartbeats that joined as one.

Luke moaned and groaned along with you, not one but two hands cupping his balls and the other jacking off with a speed that seemed supernatural but wasn't quite, he was just that experienced.

Mimicking that addition of your own hand to fondle your balls, you too rush the masturbation. 

"I love you, Luke Fernandez, I... I have since I first met you." 

"I fell in love with you too, since then..." Luke said with a grin. "You were a rookie just then." 

"I remember. You thought I was a brat." 

"That I did... ahhh... yeah..." 

"You're close?" I groaned. 

"Yeah, sweetie." 

But that wasn't how it played out that night.

You came first, splashing your lover's lips and chin with thick copious amounts of cum, their sex life so frequent that it didn't just end with one orgasm, while you felt your lover's cum splash your back with copious amounts of his cum.

"Mmm, that was great, sweetie." You said and kissed his stained-with-your-cum face.

"Thanks babe. Now how about a shower?" Luke asked you as his hands traced the cum from the back of your body. 

He was standing in an instant, cradling you in his arms and carried you toward the shower. 

Where you two continued loving one another. 

The End.

(Maybe a shower scene soon, who knows?)


End file.
